


loved

by sayohjna



Series: misakoko noncon au [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Hagumi wasn't sure what exactly had changed about Misaki, but she was determined to find out.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki
Series: misakoko noncon au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757104
Kudos: 22





	loved

**Author's Note:**

> ok here's the beginning of misaki's recovery, ft hagumi and hagumisa.... i think this is my fave of the three so far

Something was off about Misaki. Hagumi didn't know what exactly it was, or when it started, but it felt like it slapped her in the face every band practice. 

Due to Hagumi’s unfortunate living situation, she could easily recognize the signs of abuse. And she knew something was terribly, terribly wrong about Misaki. She would flinch when someone looked at her, especially Kokoro. And she didn't talk as much as she used to. On breaks, she would just stare forward blankly.

Hagumi was tired of sitting idly by while seeing her friend struggle, so she decided to do something about it.

Practice is just now wrapping up, so Hagumi decides to take her chance. “Mii-kun, could you come buy strings with me?” she asks. It was a lame excuse, but she couldn't come up with anything better.Kaoru and Kanon were already out the door, with Kaoru rambling about some Shakespeare play while Kanon nodded enthusiastically.

For some reason, Kokoro stays behind to watch Hagumi and Misaki. Well, nothing wrong with that. It's her house, after all.

Misaki blinks a couple of times and looks at Hagumi, as if only just now realizing she's there. “Oh! Um, sure.”

Hagumi leads Misaki to the door and past Kokoro, who is still watching them

“Bye, Kokoron…” Hagumi says, unable to add her usual cheer.

“Goodbye, Hagu!” Kokoro replies, smiley as ever. At least that's one of us, Hagumi thinks.

As they make it out to the street, Hagumi decides to ask. “Mii-kun, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Misaki replies, but she's still staring emptily.

“Something’s been off about you lately. I'm getting worried.”

Misaki sighs and looks at the ground. “It's Kokoro… She…” Misaki falls silent.

So Kokoro does have something to do with all this. Hagumi looks worriedly at her friend. “Mii-kun, it's okay. You can tell me.”

“After practice, she touches me. All over my body. Nothing’s off limits. It makes me feel gross…”

Hagumi gasps in surprise. “That's not okay!” she says indignantly.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“No, Mii-kun! It's not your fault. It's Kokoro’s fault.”

Hagumi’s head is spinning. Kokoro would really do that to Misaki? Why? There must be some reason, but Hagumi knows a reason is nowhere near a justification. Nothing justifies hurting someone like this.

Hagumi is brought back to her senses by a small voice. “Nobody will love me now that I'm like this.”

“I’ll love you, Mii-kun,” Hagumi says.

“Really?” Misaki asks, peering up at Hagumi’s determined face.

“Yes. I'll do my best to make you happy, okay?”

Misaki suddenly gasps. “I-- I don't want happy! No more happy!”

“Mii-kun?” Hagumi asks. She pulls Misaki into a gentle hug without thinking. Hagumi prays that it was the right move.

Hagumi has never seen Misaki cry. But strong Misaki, who was capable of anything, is now sobbing in her arms.

‘Happy’ must be a trigger word for her. Hagumi frowns. That really puts their band motto in a new light, huh?

Hagumi decides to try again. “Mii-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that word. I meant… loved. I'll make you feel loved.”

“Loved?” Misaki repeats. “That's… a good word…”

Misaki’s body shudders with sobs as Hagumi holds her. “Shh, it'll be okay,” she says. Hagumi isn't sure if she's helping, but Misaki seems to calm down a bit after a few minutes.

Misaki lifts her head up from Hagumi’s chest. “Are we girlfriends now?”

“Only if you want to be,” Hagumi says.

Misaki nods. “I think… that'd be nice…” She pushes her head against Hagumi’s neck and smiles. It's a small smile, full of pain, but a smile nonetheless.

Watching Misaki smile makes Hagumi feel better too. She would do her best to help Misaki recover. Hagumi swears she will do anything to protect her girlfriend. 


End file.
